


snapchat from dab king

by septiplierhink



Series: streetcar writing [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Fic, M/M, kinda???, someone may or may not send a dick pic to someone else, super short lmao sorry, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: why was bambam sending dick pics at 7am? who were they meant for? how does yugyeom get one? so many questions are answered in this mess of a crack/texting fic... it's kinda stupid and short haha





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes on a streetcar, so yeah,, um it's not great and i'm still learning how to write crack and texting... so this is sorta a trial..?
> 
> anyway, it's more of friendship fic.. i promise i'll write a _real_ yugbam fic with this prompt later
> 
> based on [this tumblr post](http://jjpsbabygirl.tumblr.com/post/155951634103/look-me-in-the-eye-and-tell-me-this-isnt-yugbam)

Yugyeom woke up to several texts in the morning. It wasn't usually like this, he usually wouldn't get any, save a few from the band members. But today, his phone had a snapchat notification. Which was odd, Yugyeom usually didn't use snapchat. Bambam had convinced him to get it, he watched people stories, maybe once a week. He didn't have any streaks, and didn't keep up any that were sent to him. So it was really odd, that he'd even have one notification.

snpachat from dab king

Yugyeom sighed, knowing it was only Bambam probably sending him the latest meme, or whatever he did in the morning. So, Yugyeom hauled himself out of bed, sitting up and sliding the notification across the screen. Snapchat opened automatically, he was about to open the message itself when a text popped up on the top of his screen.

cup the milk back wall: BRO I JUST ACCIDENTALLY SENT U A DICK PIC DONT OPEN IT 

Yugyeom had to read the text a couple times. He read it back twice until he dragged the bar down, responding to the text.

yugcum: wtf why

cup the milk back wall: it was meant for someone else dont look i swear

yugcum: why are u sexting at 7am???

cup the milk back wall: wait how tf is it 7 already??

yugcum: you haven't slept yet?????? go to bed and dont send me dick pics

cup the milk back wall: I DIDNT MEAN TO

yugcum: whatever,, now i can leak ur nudes

cup the milk back wall: kim yugyeom istg if you even look at that i will never show any fanservise to u ever again

yugcum: you wouldn't

cup the milk back wall: oh i would. yugbam is dead if you open that snap

yugcum: lmao isn't it under ur contract that u have to be extra or smthn???

cup the milk back wall: i stand by this. yugbam is dead istg

yugcum: bam pls i doubt this was even an accident

cup the milk back wall: how many times to i have to say it wasnt meant for u!!!!!! and u'd probably want to see it anyway

yugcum: lol i don't wanna see ur dick no thanks

cup the milk back wall: liar

yugcum: so anyway i gtg expose ur nudes to the fancafe 

cup the milk back wall: YUGYEOM PLS

yugcum: yknow what,, i bet its not even a dick pic. it's probably just a vid of u dabbing or like jackson's abs

cup the milk back wall: cmon yug i swear it's a dick pic dont look

yugcum: see i don't really trust u so i'll have to see for myself

cup the milk back wall: im coming to ur room

yugcum; lol why

cup the milk back wall: look behind u

Yugyeom turned his head to see Bambam, standing at his doorway, still in yesterday's clothes. He looked mad, but with a glint of humor underneath it all. Which made sense, because Yugyeom was still threatening to leak his nudes, or at least a dick pic.

"Yugyeom. If you're a loyal friend, you won't open that seriously" 

Yugyeom smiled a bit, "It's not like i haven't seen you naked before, what's so bad? Are you _embarrassed_?"

"No I'm not- will you just-!" He stuttered, reaching for Yugyeom's phone.

"You're gonna have to fight me for it" Yugyeom challenged, seeing Bambam realize the absurd and stupid nature of the situation himself.

"I guess I will," Bambam jumped into Yugyeom's bed, getting nearly on top of him, reaching for his phone, "I'm coming for you, and my dick pic"

**Author's Note:**

> the "cup the milk back wall" thing is sorta joke with my friends that i just wanted to use eventually lol.
> 
> so,, apparently i can't write endings???? i ran out of time and wrapped it up super quick sry lmao
> 
> (and holy shit, if someone accidentally sends you ~revealing~ photos (or photos of any kind for that matter) and they ask you to delete them... DELETE THEM! yugyeom is a jerk, and this is kinda a joke, just.. respect people's privacy, ok, dont leak nudes..)


End file.
